Magically Starcrossed
by VPX05Vileplume
Summary: A very romantic oneshot! It's the night of the Starfall Festival! But Mokka isn't in the mood to party. When Flan finds him alone in the back alleys of Paella, their strong feelings of affection for each other become impossible to hide! Rated for safety.


Pre-Story Notes _(__**PLEASE READ!**__ And please don't laugh at the fail title .)_

_Holy crap! My first Fanfiction is one about Magical Starsign instead of something more obvious like MapleStory, Mario or Pokemon? Eh, when I get bored, what happens, happens! This may be my first Fanfic I posted here, but take note that it's not the first fanfic I've ever written! I just want to put it up because I feel that I've done a decent job on it, s'all. However it IS my first romantic fanfic, therefore I don't think I did as good of a job as most other writers do. Therefore I would love for some friendly criticism to make this better.  
_

_Anyway I wrote this not only because I wanted to, but simply because I feel that the fanbase for this game is just truly TOO SMALL! And not only that, I am more than surprised that there is like, absolutely NOTHING about MokkaxHeroine wherever I go! It's ALWAYS about PicoxSorbet! I hate to say this, MS Fanbase, but I AM DISSAPOINT (I still like that pairing though)._

_So I decided to write this fanfic to help fix that :D_

_Anyway, I think this should be rated 13+ just to be safe. This fic is actually pretty much clean, but there are some slightly iffy themes that may get some readers really uptight and stuff so I rated it T instead of K or K+. It's just that too; there's no cursing, violence, use of bad substances or any__…__um…let's just say that this fanfic is NOT a lemon. Oh and this might contain MINOR spoilers. Nothing really big, but if you didn't make it to the Starfall Festival yet I would be catious if I were you!  
_

_-The Heroine's name is Flan (to fit the whole 'everyone is named after some sort of thing we eat or drink' thing), and she uses Light magic. She's a very gentle and warm person, but she is also a strong leader. Since almost everyone makes the Heroine an aggressive and sassy Dark magic user, I decided to mix things up a bit, ya know? :)_

_-The Hero is also in this fic. He uses Dark magic and his name is Ginseng (once again, to fit the whole food thing going on). He plays a very minor role in this fic, but is also one of the magic students._

_***DISCLAIMER***__: I do not own Magical Starsign, of course. Please take note that none of the characters in this fanfic belong to me, although Flan and Ginseng's personalities kinda do._

_Alright! Please sit back and enjoy the story!_

**XXXXX**

In the little town of Paella it was the night of the Starfall Festival, a magical celebration that would only take place once every two hundred years.

During this festival a beautiful shower of stars in all sizes and colors would fill the fiery night skies of the fire planet Razen. Among the Potfolk, which were a race of live clay pots to put it in simple terms, this special occasion was sacred: for it was the only way that the Potfolk could increase their numbers. The stars would cast their magic on ordinary clay pots sculpted from the current living pots and breath life into them.

But the Starfall Festival would have failed if it weren't for the help of seven magic students who had unintentially helped one of the little pot people find some of the finest clay in the galaxy. Thanks to them, the festival was saved, and several newborn pots were breathing air for the very first time. And then there was a grand celebration; all of the pots along with the young apprentices were celebrating as part of this glorious and rare occasion.

Except one.

One individual—one of the magic students to be exact, was in no mood to party. He instead started up into the starry sky in the farthest corner of Paella behind one of the buildings, far away from the happy commotion and festive music. He let out a deep, metallic sigh, one of many times he had sighed since he secretly snuck off not long after the 'births' of the new pot people and sat down to look at the stars.

The truth was that he was in great emotional conflict; one he has actually been fighting out within his mechanical heart for the last many monthes, even long before he and his friends climbed into rockets hidden in the attic of their school and crash-landed on separate planets.

But the fact that he was actually having such a conflict in the first place was rather odd and unusual for him. Why? To put it in the simplest of terms, he was a robot.

He was known as Mokka; a large, plump and brown robot built with superior technology from an ancient era. By personality, he was very sarcastic and deadpan, and he had a logical view on everything. A user of Earth magic, he was able to use his magical powers to shake up the ground and wreck havoc, making him a powerful ally…and a formidable foe.

But why was he the one away from the celebration, staring up into the red, starry sky with an unusually warm feeling slowly taking over him? It's true that he was never a party animal, but that didn't explain the rest of it. He often claimed that he would never understand any of the complicated emotions that his organic, non-robot classmates and friends could. But then, he was letting some of those same emotions take him over, and with each passing day they had become stronger, harder to ignore, until they became something even he could no longer hide.

'_Why?'_ Mokka thought to himself, _'Why am I feeling the very emotions that I have scoffed at for so long? How could this be logically possible, for me to have__…__this?'_ But there was one very clear answer, one that he too knew perfectly well. This answer, he said in one word just then; the very first word he had spoken since the Starfall Festival had begun.

"Flan."

Flan. That was her name. She was one of the other magic students who—along with Mokka and five others, had climbed into one of several hidden rockets and blasted off into space in search for their beloved teacher. Flan was a fair and kind-hearted human girl. Although usually quiet, she had natural leadership skills and won others over with her gentle warmth, which turned into charisma. She was a mysterious and unusual girl, one who had always poked the robot's interest.

Even though she was average when it came to physical fitness and academics, Flan was a natural talent with magic, probably one of the top students in the school when it came to magical ability. And despite her frail and dainty appearance, she could fend off enemies on her own quite well.

She was a beauty, too. Not one of those glamourous, 'sexy' types, but a natural, glowing beauty. With her milky-white skin, long, shining curls of golden hair descending from her head (which was almost always topped with an odd, white turban), and peculiar, big purple eyes, Mokka wouldn't be surprised if he had discovered that she was actually an angel who had fallen from the clouds and stars—and the fact that she was a user of Light magic only added to that image.

But what he probably liked most about her was that she was so _different_ compared to other girls. Nearly all teenage girls, including Mokka's other female friends Lassi and Sorbet, had a sort of 'attitude' thing which somtimes caused him to wither down in spirit due to the scaryness of it all. They were also very talkative, often spread gossip amongst one-another and cared too much about their personal appearance, three more things that Mokka did not like about girls and women in general.

Flan was nothing like that. She was pure, sweet and gentle, and had her priorities far straighter than any other teenager Mokka knew. She was always there for the deadpan robot to make him feel better, and she almost always succeeded at doing that.

He sighed deeply once again at the very thought of her. He really was in love with her, as odd as it seemed, but there was a big problem: how could she ever love him back? He know that while she was a sixteen-year-old human girl, he was, well…an ancient robot; built and programmed several thousands of years ago. Although in their world, people of different species would fall in love with each other all the time, he was still a robot! He wasn't supposed to love anything!

There were probably over two dozen boys also looking to win the lovely Flan's heart over back at Will-O-Wisp, as well. Boys who were human, just like Flan. Boys far better suited for her than Mokka would ever be.

"Give it up…" he spoke to himself in his deep voice, sighing one last time as he leaned on the gnarled cliff beside him, "She would never have feelings for you…"

Little did he know that he was completely wrong.

**XXXXX**

"The Starfall Festival would have been completely ruined if you wonderful children hadn't stopped to save the day!" the older of two Pots whom Flan were currently talking with had said, "This is a gift to you from the stars. Take as many as you wish!"

Flan was offered a huge platter of Sugarstars. Before she had her chance to refuse, the younger and more elaborate of the two pots chimed in, "And this is my gift to you!" He had said, handing her a rare spell book, "I hope it helps you on your journey." She looked down at the book with mixed feelings, it was labled 'Comet Book'.

Not one to accept surprise rewards (although Sugarstars were her favorite sweet treat), Flan tried to refuse the rewards, "Thank you, but I cannot accept your wonderful gifts…" but she eventually had no choice but to give in after the Potfolk had continually insisted.

Walking away, she took one of the Sugarstars and nibbled on one of its points, smiling at the sweet and familiar taste she loved so much. The blonde girl looked around Paella. She could see Potfolk cheering and 'dancing' and playing all sorts of elaborate instruments she's never seen before. She also saw her classmates too: they were minding their own businesses but each one of them seemed to be having the best time. But she immediately noticed…someone was missing.

"Wait…something is off…" Flan spoke to herself in the quietest voice once again, "Where…where is Mokka?"

In all of her honesty, the light mage wanted to spend some time alone with her robot friend: perhaps they could dance together to the festive music or simply reflect on this crazy, sudden journey. The two have been best friends for a long time, they shared a far closer bond than other members of the group did with them and each-other. Mokka and Flan always got along so well, despite their different views on the world and…as crazy as it sounded, nearly a year ago Flan had begun to grow a strong attraction towards him.

She could not doubt it even if she wanted to: she was in love with Mokka!

It was a rather strange attraction that she had, and she knew it too. Flan had been asked out many times by other boys, and she turned them all down. None of them could made her heart flutter...not like how Mokka could. He was different, and he wasn't like your everyday guy. Maybe Flan just loved him because he was her best friend. Maybe she was simply tired of the same guys asking her to the school dance or to some hoity-toity fancy restraunt.

But Flan knew that there was also a big problem with her love interest: he was a robot. As intellegent as he was, his understanding of simple emotions were little to none. And with complex emotions like love…atleast Flan knew that this meant he couldn't really hate her.

A few days ago, during a ride in the Neumann rocket the students used to travel from planet to planet, Flan had quietly asked her friend, a bright and hardworking girl named Sorbet to speak with her privately in the lounge room downstairs to discuss the matter. Being a deep and truthful girl, Sorbet told Flan to simply be herself and maybe the robot would notice her. "Of course," Sorbet had stated, "This is Mokka we're talking about. I doubt he understands anything like this, let alone notice…"

"Maybe he's tired. I'll go look and see if he's in the Inn." Flan back at Paella decided. She entered the little town's Inn, and struck a conversation with the innkeeper, who was of course, a pot.

"Excuse me, sir. Has anyone checked in yet?" she asked the pot politely.

He replied, "Sorry ma'am, but we don't let anyone check in for another hour."

"Shoot…" but the look on Flan's face changed from slight dissapointment to one of curiosity when the inn's back window caught her eye. Not the window itself, but what she could view from outside of it: something brown was among the purple stone, fiery sky and falling stars. After moving a little closer and squinting, she knew perfectly what that brown shape was. "Mokka!" She said sharply, but quietly.

Flan sprinted out of the inn, causing some paperwork on the inkeeper's desk to fly off and scatter all over the clay floor. "Well, really!" the pot exclaimed, far more surprised than upset. The Light mage would have picked them back up, but she was not thinking straight. She simply apologized sheepishly before rushing out the door. Slowing down considerably outside, she walked behind the intricate building to catch Mokka in his hiding place.

"Mokka, is everything okay?" Flan spoke up, slight traces of worry in her soft voice, "Why are you hiding out here, all alone?"

The bulky, plump robot slowly stood up, still facing away from the blonde beauty. "Flan…I knew you would come…" he began, ignoring her questions, "I have been wanting to speak with you…in private."

"I-I'm listening." Flan straightened her posture slightly, her face showing an inquisitive and worried expression. _'He sounds a little sad…what could be wrong?'_ she thought to herself, _'Unless…'_ her pale cheeks turned to the slightest shade of rose.

Mokka took a deep breath and began, "Flan…this sudden journey has been hard on us…and…" he paused for a short time, looking down ever so slightly, "I know you might think it strange for me to say this…" his voice was rapidly diminishing in volume, "but…I feel…that I want to…"

Flan approached him, but suddenly jumped a little in surprise as he turned to face her for the first time since the students' dangerous adventure in the Capsicum Caves. And he said this,

"I want to protect you…always…always…"

The robot raised one of his large arms, resting his 'hand' on her cheek as gently as he could.

"…and forever…"

Flan's cheeks blushed like an apple. It took her a few seconds to register Mokka's statement and gesture in her mind, but she smiled sweetly, "Mokka…I appreciate that you want to keep me safe…" her smile faded a little, "But I can take care of myself. You don't need to worry your head over me."

'_Why…why is it so difficult to simply tell her the truth…?'_ Mokka began to feel very hot under his casing due to mixed feelings of longing and embarrasment. It was becoming very difficult for him to speak, and he never got tounge-tied, but he knew that he couldn't turn back now. It was very hot, but she was there with him, all alone and under a beautiful, star-filled sky. He _HAD_ to tell her his true feelings. It truly was either then or never.

"No…do not say that about yourself…You are not weak or lacking power, because you are one of the top students when it comes to magic…" he started up again, "But…I still feel…this need to protect you…even if it means having to face the whole galaxy…because…well…"

And without even stopping to think, the robot grabbed the light mage by her slender waist with both of his hands, pulling her close to his metal body. Flan was of course very shocked, this was NOT how Mokka normally acted! With Flan in his firm and unbreakable—yet gentle grasp, he pulled her close, lifting her small body a few inches off the heated ground, until her face was less than an inch away from his own,

"Because as long as there are stars and planets, my love to you is undying."

And then he kissed her on the lips.

Flan's eyes went wide with shock, but it only took her around two seconds before she caught on with the present. She closed her eyes dreamily, put her hands on the sides of Mokka's head, puckered her lips and proceeded to kiss back. Flan had to admit—she had always imagined that her first kiss would be from a human boy instead of an ancient robot, but this kiss felt so meaningful and full of warmth, despite it being very odd—and somewhat clumsy.

They remained lip-locked for a short while longer, but only stopped because Mokka had somehow lost his balance and fell forward, letting go of Flan and causing them both to crash onto the stone ground! With his superior reflexes he was able to stretch his arms out and break the fall, nearly landing on the gentle little girl. He didn't exactly want to squish the girl he was in love with; he knew that he weighed atleast five times her weight!

"Er, I did not mean to do that…" he spoke with a faint sense of sheepishness in his low voice. He hoped that the fall didn't spoil her mood.

Flan, lying face up on the ground, simply laughed playfully at this. Her turban had gotten knocked off of her head from the falling and her blonde, gently-curled hair was scattered gracefully all over the hot ground; creating the image of a gigantic, shiny fan of gold. She was dazed, but happy over Mokka's confession, and did not take her mind off of that just because she fell a little, "Mokka, I know we just kissed, but…do you honestly love me? You're not pulling my leg or doing this because you had a bet with Pico…are you?" she spoke as her mouth twisted into a small, worried frown.

"Flan…my love for you is all real. Why would I bet with that idiot in the first place? Doing such a thing is foolish on a towering level."

Flan smiled meekly, her cheeks still blushing bright red, "Well, I'm very glad…" She spoke, a dreamy, shimmering expression in her amethyst eyes, "Because…to tell you the absolute truth…I love you, too…"

Although his 'face' didn't show it, nobody could say that he was not most surprised. "You…love me back?" He spoke; surprise, hope and skeptism all clearly audible in his metallic voice. She nodded slowly- a small smile appearing on her face once again, but he still wasn't entirely convinced, "But…how could a flower such as yourself love me? There are probably thirty boys back at the Academy who want nothing more than to date you, and yet you choose me?"

"Well, I'll gladly explain if you could let me stand?" She answered with a wide smile, "It's kind of umcomfortable...laying on hot stone underneith you…"

Mokka stood up immediately, helping the girl up shortly after. Flan ran her hands through her golden hair before diverting her attention to the deadpan robot she loved.

"I've always loved you." the girl began, "Because…you were always there for me, and you still are. You are so kind…and patient with me with all of the stupid things I do. And it was actually many monthes ago…when my heart began to tell me that you were the one…despite how different we are.

"And honestly…" her thin, pale eyebrows furrowed the teensiest amount, making for a slightly pouty expression which Mokka couldn't help but find adorable, "I'd take you over those other boys anyday. I'm not easy, or the kind of girl who would even let the most popular boy at school call me his. I don't want to be just anyone's. I want to be yours!" She gulped sheepishly, her nervousness coupled with the intense heat of the fire planet caused her to feel very hot...and faint, "You believe me now, don't you?"

"You are not the lying type." The robot stated, "But I still cannot believe that this is happening. The girl of my dreams loves me back!" He wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug, "So…does this mean we are now what you 'hip kids' call boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"If you want…" The sweet, playful tone returned once again to Flan's voice as the two of them broke away from the embrace.

"Well, I do…except…could you and I keep this a secret from the others? We still have a teacher to save, and I don't think the others will be very focused when they find out about our relationship status."

The light mage laughed at the way he spoke, "Of course!" she answered with a giggle, stretching her arms out, "So…do you want to go back and join the party?"

Mokka paused for a bit, and said this, "Honestly, Flan, I would far rather spend time with only you. That…doesn't irritate you, does it?"

"Not at all. I'm not the partying type either, in fact…" Flan spoke with a happy and loving sigh. Mokka turned to face her again. The lovely girl of light was smiling broadly and looking down, but what he noticed most of all was what she was doing. She had her hands on the red bow on her chest, thoughtfully undoing the red ribbon. He knew immediately that she was unlacing her coat to take it off.

"Flan!" he exclaimed, sounding both alarmed and surprised (with the teeniest trace of excitement), "Wh-what are you going to do…?"

She looked up at him in bemused confusion. "I'm just taking my coat off!" she giggled, "I mean, it's really hot and all. No need to be alarmed, it's not like I'm going to take off my clothes in the public."

"Er, um, affirmative…" the robot mumbled, blushing at the very thought, "but now that we think about it, I haven't ever seen you without some sort of large coat on…"

"I'm sensitive about how I look. I don't really like to go into the public without something to cover my upper body." As Mokka was pondering why she would be embarrassed about such a thing, Flan was already finished unlacing the red ribbon. Fully removing the shiny, silky string, she kneeled down and placed it beside her white turban.

She quickly pulled the coat off, a smiling mouth and relaxed eyes indicating that she felt a good deal cooler and better, then ran a hand through her blonde hair once again, tossing the garment beside the rest of her belongings.

Mokka, on the other hand, just stared at her. That was all he could do at the moment—he simply couldn't look away from Flan in her new look. Under her coat, she wore a supple, form-fitting, purple minidress that showed off all of her graceful curves. Simple and flirty, it was a tube top dress that fully covered her generous breasts but had no sleeves, straps or anything, leaving her entire shoulder area uncovered.

Flan's body was not unhealthily scrawny, but she wasn't extremely busty or curvaceous, either. Instead, she had a slender figure that could even be described as somewhat-athletic, although it was by no means muscular. Niether skinny nor pudgy; a beautiful, healthy and perfect balance.

"Wow…" he looked down and back up a few times, examining her body slowly and appreciating her gentle curves and soft, milky skin, until he was interrupted.

"Mokka…is something wrong with me?" Flan put her hand on his 'shoulder' and he looked back up into her violet eyes.

The robot ignored her question once again, "Flan…" he spoke slowly, in an almost-breathless tone she had never heard from him before, "You…you are…beautiful…the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…"

"You really mean that?" Flan spoke softly while wrapping her arms around the robot, who nodded slowly.

"Yes…I do." He replied, speaking slower and more thoughtfully than he usually did.

At this reply, the pretty girl smiled sweetly, looking up at him with meaningful, kind eyes. She then buried her face into his hard, metal chest. "Oh…Mokka…you're so sweet…"

"Just refrain from speaking to everyone about my soft side." Mokka replied, putting his own arms around his girlfriend's partially-exposed back, "I have a reputation to uphold, after all." He began to stroke the smooth, bleached skin on her back sensually and with great care. It felt really pleasuring to her, and she sighed happily at this. She moved her head to the side, staring out into the blazing, star-filled vista: a sky even redder than their blushing cheeks.

The two of them remained like this for a few moments, until Mokka spoke softly to Flan, "I've always loved you, Flan." He stated, "And…it seems really weird, but…I…really do believe that you and I are destined to be together."

Flan looked up at him, her big purple eyes brighter than usual. "It's not weird in the least…I believe that, too! And you know what?" she said sweetly before leaning in very close to his 'face', closing her eyes once again. She said these next three words very softly, no louder than a whisper, but Mokka heard them perfectly well.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Was his reply.

She tenderly placed her lips on his 'mouth', and the two found themselves kissing once again. Their second kiss was not as awkward or clumsy as the first, mainly because of the lack of surprise factor. It was not at all lusty and full-on, of course-but instead soft and tender; like velvet.

But this time, the truly-starcrossed lovers pulled apart early once again, due to hearing an unusual squealing noise from behind.

They both turned to face the Inn building, and realized in horror that they weren't alone after all.

The individual who had made the squealing noise was none other than Lassi, one of the other classmates. She was a scatter-brained and troublemaking bunnymorph girl who was currently looking at Flan and Mokka with eyes wider than usual: wide and shiny with interest. She put her paw-like hands over her mouth, but anybody could see that a big smile was hidden underneith. She didn't seem to notice that they were staring directly at her.

"Omigosh!" She squealed with childish glee, "You two are boyfriend and girlfriend? That is sooo sweet! Don't you guys think that's sweet?" she suddenly turned around to face the four others who were behind her.

Mokka turned to face them with an air of irritation. The others were ALL spying on them! What nerve! Flan, on the other hand, kept her back to everyone, she didn't want them seeing her without her coat on, kissing her boyfriend. Her face was redder than the ripest beet.

One of the other spying classmates, a fiery-haired, hotheaded young man named Pico, was not nearly as supportive of the new couple as Lassi was.

"Great…so are you gonna grope and make out with her every chance you get?" he said loudly and with his usual arrogance to the robot, who still did not reply, "Well? Are you? Because the last thing we need is for you two to go around doin' icky stuff all the time while the rest of us are workin' our butts off to save our dear and beloved teacher! You both make me sick!"

A brown-haired girl in an expensive-looking, blue minidress swiftly smacked his arm. "Pico! Don't be so rude to them!" she snapped, her voice very loud and condescending, "And don't be such a hypocrit either. Aren't you always trying to throw your arm over my shoulder all the time?"

Pico's face turned even redder than Flan's, "Sorry, Sorbet, but atleast with us…" he was cut off with an icy-cold look from her indigo eyes, and he turned his head away in wry and humiliating defeat.

Next to Sorbet was a withdrawn, mean-spirited, Dark magic-using boy named Ginseng. Brown-haired, blue-eyed and dressed in leather armor and big blue pants, he smirked in amusement at the commotion his fellow human friends were making. Ginseng spoke to Mokka, his voice gruff and quiet, "Don't listen to Pico. He's just upset because you and I can score lovely ladies while he can't." His remark resulted in frighteningly nasty glares shot at him from both Pico and Sorbet.

"Shut up, Ginseng!" Pico shouted, trying to size down the Dark mage, "That's NOT funny!"

"Oh, it's funny, alright!" Ginseng sneered, unfazed by the fact that he was arguing with a boy bigger than he was, "It's true too! And you know it, don't you?"

Pico lunged for the brown-haired boy, but the two were thankfully stopped by Sorbet. "I don't want anymore funny business from either of you idiots!" She commanded. Pico stopped immediately, and Ginseng simply crossed his arms and turned his attention back to the robot and the blonde girl.

The fifth and final of the spying classmates was a younger student named Chai. He simply looked away and groaned a little, the whole scenario left him with mixed feelings confusion and embarrassmant.

Sorbet looked at Mokka and flashed a big smile (Flan and Mokka could both tell that she didn't really mean it), "Well, I'm glad you two are together. But we came to look for you two because someone has come to tell us about something, related to that weird artifact Gummy we just found." The Water mage suddenly giggled teasingly, "I think you two are very cute together!"

"Great…now they all know…" Mokka grunted after turning back to Flan, clearly not amused that the others (excpet Chai) were all staring at the two of them with pressuring vibes and eyes shiny with interest. Flan, although still blushing with embarrassment, turned to face him and smiled.

"Well, it shouldn't be a huge problem." The Light mage suggested warmly, "They would've found out sooner or later, anyway, right?" She tenderly placed a pale hand on one of the large screws on his chest. She was unaware that Pico was now staring at her coat-less body with 'interest', and Sorbet giving him her signature 'death glare'.

"I suppose you are correct…" he sighed with satisfaction as his girlfriend smooched him on his cheek. He gently placed a hand on the back of her head, moving his own so that she would kiss him on his 'mouth' instead.

"Aww…" Lassi cooed at the couple endearingly. Pico wasn't thrilled; he instead opened his large mouth very wide and motioned touching his tonsils, which earned him a swift elbow in the gut from Sorbet. Ginseng simply twisted his mouth in a troubled smirk, his arms still crossed and eyes half-closed, but otherwise his face remained unchanged.

After the two parted mouthes, Flan picked up her belongings and put her elegant white coat back on. Mokka couldn't help but feel a little dissapointed at this, but didn't mind. "Someone came to see us, you guys wanted to say?" Flan asked in a more serious tone while neatly placing her turban back onto her head.

Sorbet nodded, equally serious (although with her, that is far more typical), "Yeah. He's at the Inn. We shouldn't keep him waiting, he has something very important to tell us. It's related to that strange gummy we found earlier."

Ginseng beckoned to the odd couple with a gloved hand, "Let's get going." The Dark mage spoke gruffly as he placed his other hand around Lassi's shoulder, "I don't think I can handle anymore of this nonsence for a week."

The student magicians turned to leave the back alley. Mokka offered his hand to Flan, which she accepted, and they lagged behind the others holding hands.

"Ahem. Flan. I need you to do me a favor." the robot said to his girlfriend, "Let's try not to get too involved until after this journey. I don't want the others to get upset because of our personal desires."

Flan smiled gently and replied, "I'm perfectly fine with that. After all, Pico is more than enough of a handful without being so jealous."

They both chuckled quietly at the humor and truth of Flan's remark. Before they caught up with the others, they turned to face each other once again.

"I love you, Flan."

"I love you too, Mokka."

And as they finally entered the Inn, the Light mage closed her eyes again, happy about her great fortune. _'Everything is going to be okay.' _she thought to herself, _'Sure, this journey has been very difficult, but it will all be well in the end. I just know it!'_

End.

**XXXXX**

Post-Story Info _(__**PLEASE READ! AGAIN!**__)_

_WHOA OVER SIX THOUSAND WORDS WHAT IS THIS BLACK MAGIC!__ (lol pun intended)_

_Okay! So I hoped you enjoyed this oneshot featuring my favorite Magical Starsign couple! This is my first shot at a seriously romantic fanfic that doesn't star my own characters or avatars, so it might not seem as passionate as I was hoping for it to turn out. Leave something to say if ya like, or not! And above all, thank you for taking the time to read! _

_P.S.: Oh yeah, this has been bothering me a bit while I was writing this. Although Mokka kissed Flan several times throughout this oneshot, he doesn't appear to have a mouth at all. Throughout the game, however, he does mention that he has a mouth (which he calls an 'oxygen intake port') a few times, although he doesn't do this directly._

_P.P.S.: Oh yeah, if this gets enough praise, I may write a sequel. I already have some good ideas, but I don't want to spoil anything! Let's just say that it'll take place one year after the events of the game ;) Of course, I plan on re-writing the epilogue of Magical Starsign, as well. Because I HATED THE ENDING. And I won't say anything about it. Because spoilers are bad.  
_

_Speaking of reviews, please do so! I accept some constructive critism, and I am expecting quite a bit too, since this is my first romantic fic and all. But I DON'T want any blatant insults, because that's mean and unnessecary. Thank you all! ^^_

_~VPX05Vileplume_


End file.
